Confusion
by animefangirl1359
Summary: "I-It was them… I was protecting them by keeping you in here… And… I have… Failed…"Toriel said as she burst into dust. 'I'm laughing? No… NO! Papyrus! Run away from me! Don't stand there please! Why can't I speak? Why am I only laughing' The knife slashes down and kills my friend. 'No' One by one I cut down my friends. Undyne… Alphys… Mettatton… And as I watched them turn to dust
1. Chapter 1

**AN** _ **:**_ **Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've published anything but here's a new fanfiction about the game Undertale! I'm so excited for this one. This doesn't go along with any plot point that is in the game. What is happening right now is basically Frisk has decided to stay in the underground and go home. Everyone is alive. If you want me to do more of this please let me know. And if you want me to make more Undertale fanfictions but use factors such as the genocide play through of a game or a pacifist one or if you have any plot points you would like to see please comment or PM me. Thank you for reading! Oh, and my other two fanfictions are in the progress, Inuyasha will be up sometime during my winter break. Enjoy!**

 **Frisk**

 _"I-It was them… I was protecting them by keeping you in here… And… I have… Failed…"Toriel said as she burst into dust. 'I'm laughing? No… NO! Papyrus! Run away from me! Don't stand there please! Why can't I speak? Why am I only laughing?' The knife slashes down and kills my friend. 'No!' One by one I cut down my friends. Undyne… Alphys… Mettatton… And as I watched them turn to dust all I could do was laugh. 'I want to stop. I WANT TO STOP! Please… someone… stop me…' I'm in the judgement hall. Sans is standing in front of me. Sans! 'Sans please! Stop me! Just kill me! Please! I don't want to hurt you too!' But… It is I who kill Sans. 'NOOOO!'_

I wake up on a couch, my eyes assaulted by bright blue. "Hey kid. Nice of you to finally wake up." Says a familiar joking voice. I sit up and see Sans sitting with his skeletal arms behind his skull. "K-Kiddo, I was only joking. You know me, I'm hardly ever serious."

I glance over and see my reflection in the window. My skin is whiter than the snow falling outside and tears are trailing down my face. _It was just a dream. They're all alive. I didn't kill my friends._ I start sobbing uncontrollably. "Frisk…" Sans whispers and moves closer to me. "What's wrong kiddo?"

I can't stop crying. I want to, but I can't. The sense of relief is too much. I hold on to Sans as tight as my tiny arms can. He rubs my back and holds me like a father might hold their child. Soon my sobs come to a whimper and I manage to get out, "I-I killed everyone. Toriel… Papyrus… Even you S-Sans. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Please!" And just like that my sobs began again. They wrack my body and I start hiccupping.

Sans just holds me until I've quieten down. "Frisk. It was just a nightmare. Everyone is alive. I'm alive, Toriel is alive, and even Pap. You know, when he's actually living and not making his puzzles." His attempt at a joke causes me to emit a weak laugh. He waits for me to stop crying before he continues. "Frisk, sometimes nightmares just happen. They don't mean anything. We're all O.K. Now, Pap has some more puzzles for you to try out. They won't be horribly hard; then again he thinks Junior Jumble is hard so… you know… Just try to have fun and look like they're giving you a hard time alright? We'll go to Grillbyz later, 'kay kid?"

I nod and go to put on my coat and boots so we can go meet up with Papyrus. _Just a dream. It was just a dream. A terrible, pee your pants dream, but a dream nonetheless. It means nothing. Nothing._ I head out the door and Sans leads me to where Papyrus has set up many puzzles. At closer inspection I see that they are very similar to the ones that he had prepared for me when we first met. I have a small smile on my face as we reach a rock that has the word STOP etched into the snow covering it.

"HUMAN! I HAVE PREPARED MORE PUZZLES FORYOU! I THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY FOR YOU TO GET THEM RIGHT TODAY!" Every time we play this "game" he calls me human instead of Frisk. And he always speaks loud too. I mean, he speaks loud all the time, but sometimes in the house or other monster's houses he'll be quieter. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU TWO? YOU LOOK TIRED!" "So you mean we look… Bone tired?" Sans says as he puts his hands up in his usual way of telling his puns. Papyrus stares for a minute and his face turns to look of pure disgust. "That… That was a pun wasn't it Sans… *sigh* ANYWAY HUMAN! IT IS TIME FOR PUZZLES!"

I work through the easy puzzles quickly and Papyrus seems rather pleased. Maybe we can finish early and I can go visit Toriel. _Should I tell Toriel of my nightmare? It seems rather childish. I am a child however. Nah, I won't tell her._ Puzzles finished, Papyrus tells me I have bested him but he will get the better of me one day. I wave goodbye and head to Toriel's house so she can bake me Cinnamon-Butterscotch pie and teach me to read. Today just might be a great day.

 **A/N: Or will it? Duh Duh Duuuuuuuh! Lol, I hope you liked this one like I said I'm working on Inuyasha and Soul eater right now. Let me know if you want more chapters and if you want to see certain characters or "ships" in this series. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: See? Here like I promised. In case you haven't checked my profile, then here is the schedule for this fanficion in particular. Every friday I will update it. And if I don't, feel free to spam my Pms until I do :) Here's chapter two!**

I open the door to the ruins so as to meet my goat mother. I forgot how my real mother looked, infact I forgot how any humans looked. But that's ok, who needs humans when you have monsters? As I walk through the garden I see a familiar frog in the corner. I walk up to it and pet its head. The little frog starts to hop in excitement. I smile, but it quickly fades as I remember my dream and how I killed this frog and many of its friends and family. My hand starts shaking as I walk away inside Toriel's home.

There she is. White fluffy fur and small horns and the cute dress. And what's that? I sniff and smell cinnamon and butterscotch. My favorite! "Oh, hello dear! I didn't hear you come in! Look, I made your favorite pie! Let's sit at the table and enjoy it my child." I sat down at my spot at the table enjoying the spice of the cinnamon and the richness of the butterscotch, but my enjoyment soon turned to bitterness and disgust.

I soon found that my pleasant day will be ruined by the dream I had, because I heard the echo of Toriel saying how I was a monster and how she was protecting everyone else. How was I to enjoy an evening with her when that dream happened? I need to tell her. She won't think I'm being childish. She'll understand.

After I told her my spiel she just looked at me and smiled. "Come here my child." I did as I was told and she pulled me into her lap and told me how it was only a dream, a nightmare. But for some reason her soft and lulling voice didn't comfort me as it usually did. For some reason or another, I new this wasn't just a dream. It wasn't just some nightmare. This had happened. It was I who killed them.

 **Ok so I know this one isn't turning out like I had hoped but I'm slowly getting to the main point of this story. I hope you keep reading! Stay tuned next week for the third chapter and thank you for reading this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Why am I doing this? This is insane. These are my friends. My family. I love them all so much! My arm slashes again and I feel my face lift into a smile. There's Asgore. He's trying so hard. But in the end he will never win. Only I will. It's the end of the line._ _The final blow._

Again I wake up with a start. _This can't keep happening._ I wipe away the tears and sit up in San's bed. I look around the messy room and count to ten before I stand up. Of course, I trip over the pile of socks in his room. _He's a skeleton who wears slippers, there is no need for this._ I push open the door with some force and low and behold there's Papyrus… wearing a ridiculous shower cap and a beach towel.

We hold a stare for about three minutes and I just walk away. I've learned to do these things while I live here. It's for the best, so I don't get a lecture on how humans wash their skin. _You don't even have skin Pap… You don't._

I go to the kitchen and grab spaghetti for the hundredth time. _This is starting to get a little old. But that's OK. I like repetition._ **No you don't. Stop lying and just accept that we will be resetting soon.**

I shriek as I turn around to see who said that. But nobody was there. _Who was that?_ **You know who it is. It's your other half so to speak. I'll be a matter of time before we start killing them again, why can't you just let me reset already? You've said yourself that this is a boring timeline and that everything is getting old. Let's have some fun for once in this world.**

Not knowing whether to speak out loud or respond in my head I stayed quiet. I grab my spaghetti and close the refrigerator. I sit down determinedly and eat my cold spaghetti, all the while ignoring the voice in my head telling me to kill my friends.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys, these chapters will be short because I want to make this a long story and I'm uploading every week. Sorry if that upsets you. If it does to a lot of people then I'll make them longer. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
